marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmic Cube
Red Skull's Cosmic Cube First appearance: A.I.M.'s Second Cosmic Cube First appearance: Skrull Cosmic Cube First appearance: Kosmos First appearance: Kree Cosmic Cube First appearance: Cosmos Cubed Other cubes * Thirty different Cosmic Cubes gathered by Magus and Goddess in order to fuse them and create a Cosmic Egg. * A malfunctional Cube given to Mephisto by Thanos as a payment for his knowledge about the origins of the Cubes. * A Cube part of twelve items the Avengers and the Justice League had to recover in a bet betweeen the Grandmaster and Krona. * A human-crafted less powerful Cube created by the U.S. Army which was stolen by Thanos' Zodiac. Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) An Ultimate Cosmic Cube first appeared when it fell fell to the home planet of Thanos. After discovering its power, Thanos attempted to control the whole creation, but he was hardly defeated, at the cost of numerous lives. After helping the group of alien super-soldiers Seed Nineteen to rescue one of their members, Tesseract from Thanos, the Fantastic Four encountered Thanos for the first time. Thanos knew that Reed Richards would be able to construct the Cosmic Cube. Thanos first personally met Reed by possessing Ben Grimm and "requested" him to construct the cube with coercion by killing a weakened Johnny Storm. Fortunately Ben was able to resist Thanos' possession. Though Reed refused to build the Cube for Thanos, he however, intended to build it to use it against Thanos. Eventually the Fantastic Four came into a second conflict with Thanos in which he was able to harness Reed's Cosmic Cube and once again used it to express his will by conquering Earth and brainwashed Earth's heroes as his pawns to fight against his enemies. However, when Thanos attempts to utilize the Cube to ascend into godhood, he suddenly realized that there was something wrong and was instantly killed. His permanent death was elaborated that Reed had built a "cut-out" into the Cube so that it would only respond to conscious, willed thoughts, and that he removed this "cut-out" while Thanos was distracted and which allowed his death. With Thanos' death and the restoration of his past actions of utilizing the Cube, Reed disposed the Cosmic Cube in a time-rift, accidentally landing in the home planet of a young Thanos, creating a paradox in which the present events were the cause of Thanos getting the Cube in the past. In this paradoxical move, the Cosmic Cube which Reed developed would be the original Cube that Thanos had discovered and nearly destroyed the universe with so long ago. A second Cosmic Cube was built by A.I.M., who after the Ultimatum Wave raided the Baxter Bulding and stole the blueprints of the Cube, while working along the Red Skull, in order to remold the democratic society into their own version of the world. The Red Skull convinced other A.I.M. agents to betray an A.I.M. leader and get the Cube for their own purposes. S.H.I.E.L.D. gathered a new black ops unit called the Avengers in order to stop him. The Skull easily overpowered the Avengers, but is ultimatelly defeated by his father, Captain America, who used a jet with teletransportation technology to stab his son. Before being killed by Wasp, Red Skull revealed that he wanted the Cube's power to alter reality and prevent the disappearance of his father in the World War II, so they would be a happy family. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) The Cosmic Cube or Tesseract, as it is mostly called, of this reality is a powerful Asgardian artifact created by Odin which possesses the abilities to create infinite energy, which can be used to create wormholes to other parts of the universe and different dimensions, rather than reality manipulation. Unknowngly why, the Tesseract was hidden on Earth. During the World War II it was found by and Red Skull and Hydra as part of their plans of world domination. Hydra's lead scientist Arnim Zola managed to harness the energy of the Tesseract to power weapons to be used against the Allies. Captain America foiled Schmidt's plan to use the Tesseract to launch an aerial attack on the United States in a highly advanced plane by damaging the conduits transferring the Cube's power to the ship. In a desperate attempt to use the Tesseract for himself, Red Skull is apparently desintegrated after the Cube briefly opened a portal to another dimension. Captain America managed to crash Schmidt's plane with the cost of his disappearance in the cold waters, the cube is recovered by Howard Stark while seeking out the fallen Steve Rogers. Years after being in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody for investigation, the Tesseract started acting strange, it was revealed that Loki re-activated it from another point of the universe in order to transport himself to where it was and steal it. Loki made a deal with an alien race known as the Chitauri, he would give their master the Tesseract in exchange of an army with which he could conquer the Earth. Loki allowed himself to be defeated by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s newly formed team of superheroes called the Avengers, so he could distract them in order to give his allies the time necessary to build a machine which could concentrate more energy of the Tesseract in order to open a bigger portal to let the Chitauri invade Earth. Loki escaped from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and arrived to Stark Tower, the place with the necessary source of energy to empower the machine in which the Tesseract was used. The Avengers managed to defeat Loki and his invading forces, nuking almost the whole Chitauri army before closing the portal, when the machine was deactivated. In the aftermath, Avengers member Thor used the Tesseract to return it, himself and Loki back to where they belonged, Asgard. The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) In this reality, A.I.M. was hired by Hydra to create a powerful artifact. M.O.D.O.K. planned to use the Cosmic Cube project as a smoke screen to swindle money from Hydra. After the Cube was revealed to be a success, and a very powerful weapon, M.O.D.O.K. decided to return the money to Hydra, claiming that the Cube failed, in order to keep the Cube for himself. Hydra's leader Baron von Strucker realized A.I.M. was lying and started a war for its possession. The Avengers were involved as Black Widow, who was a Hydra double agent, revealed them the existence of the Cube. The clash ended when Captain America seized the cube simultaneously with Baron von Strucker, and nothing appeared to happen. But unknown to the heroes, the Cosmic Cube altered reality upon Captain America's desire, changing the path of his sidekick Bucky, to survive the explosion which originally killed him and caused the Captain to be trapped in ice for decades. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = In Earth-199999 the Cosmic Cube is called "The Tessaract" | Links = }}